The present invention relates to a process and a device for reducing dust deposits on the drying hood of a paper machine.
In paper-making, and particularly in tissue production, a relatively large amount of dust is produced, which collects on all surfaces, particularly on the large horizontal surfaces of the drying hood of the paper machine and on the ductwork. Since these surfaces can become very hot in places, there are cases of glowing combustion from time to time, which cause loss of production. In intermittent cleaning processes which blow the dust off there is a risk of dust explosions being caused by dust particles becoming concentrated at jets of hot air escaping where there are leaks from the drying hood. Any practical consideration to date on the implementation of dust extraction techniques, relates only to cleaning dust off the paper web, but does not take any account of the effect this has on the surrounding area.